About Ace
by VisitorNo.18
Summary: There are just some things we have to look at through the eyes of those who were left behind. Of those who chose to stay behind. Marco did his best, but his best wasn't good enough. -Marco's musings about the resident spitfire, from the moment he saw him in flames, till the day he watches over his grave.
1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT ACE**

_**Portgas D. Ace**_

Marco tests his name on his lips, quite liking the sound of it despite the irritated scowl on the kid's face. The brat in front of him was something.

Yet looking at the beaten form of Jinbei, lying face first on the ground. Marco wants nothing to do with the brat, maybe except to throttle the little bug to the ground.

Then the wall of fire appeared, giving orders for his crew to flee. And suddenly, he likes the sound of his name again.

Portgas D. Ace. A cocky brat with an ego as big as the Grand Line and loyalty just as big as that.

* * *

The brat was Thatch's pet project and wasn't he useful in the kitchen. Thatch was unbearable, bossy in his territory and unbelievably clingy to his "traveling stove".

If Marco were the one getting dragged to cook and chop and release fire for cooking, he'd have probably tossed Thatch into the ocean. Marco has no doubt that Ace can toss Thatch into the ocean.

Yet he sits there on the counter and listens to the Chef and his impromptu cooking show. Ace gets dibs on taste testing and Marco was sure Ace would never bite the hand that feeds him.

* * *

Ace likes to look at the ocean when the sun sets. Marco realizes this when Ace climbs the crow's nest and just smiles at the setting sun and the warm waves it emits.

There's almost a serene smile on his face, but sooner than later, it's bound to turn conflicted, then stormy.

When the sun completely sets, and the ocean is dark and deep and cold, Ace would have looked like it as well. Detached, sad, dejected... and accepting. Like he'd surrendered and accepted that the sun will set and the darkness would remain. Almost engulfing him in a way Marco thinks isn't healthy.

And its not.

* * *

There were people who called Ace a firecracker after a week of watching the murder attempts, but that wasn't quite right.

Marco doesn't think it's wrong to snap at people, given that you were sort of kidnapped, sort of forced to stay on board your enemy's ship, while definitely not treating you as a prisoner and actually trying to recruit you.

While most people wouldn't snap at normal people for no reason at all, Ace was the type to flinch as every movement and doubt every good deed.

It was a mental strain being on board the Moby Dick and Marco completely understands... he was once in the same boat after all.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace doesn't cry.

Marco looks at the boy after every failed attempt at murder, after every bruise and sore muscle and dislocated bone.

After every broken railing, bone and every drop of bloodshed. Every fall and splash and crack that hits his battered broken body.

Portgas D. Ace doesn't cry.

He stands right back again, licks his wounds and fights.

More than ever, Marco wants to tie him on the infirmary bed with sea stone chains and keep him there until he's completely healed.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

**Yo Everybody! New Story and once again I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**Here is something for Ace. Since I miss him ;_ so much... :=c**

**This is gonna be something mild and soft and fluffy. Just Marco and his musings about the other ball of fire in the ship.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are muchly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace was a sleepy head. It wasn't just Marco who noticed it.

Many people had found him asleep in one strange place to another, and sometimes people actually thought he was dead.

Marco recalls the first time he'd found Ace collapsed on the stairway, feet on the highest landing and head on the steps. Neck bent at an odd angle and Marco shouldn't have been as scared as he was.

Then the boy snores. And Marco shouldn't have been mad, but he was so so mad.

It happened so often that people thought nothing of it now, but as a doctor, he knew there was something Ace didn't tell them.

He didn't know how to feel about that...

* * *

This time Marco throws Thatch into the ocean. It was a natural occurrence. Happens every week and everybody knows it, well, everybody except for Ace who willingly jumped into the ocean to "save" Thatch, completely forgetting he was a devil fruit user and Damn it Ace you can't swim!

In the end, Thatch saves Ace, and Namur fishes them both out.

Marco ended-up giving a lecture about self-preservation and how stupid it was to jump into the water despite knowing he had a devil fruit.

It was a funny sight, Ace sitting on his legs, still wet but wrapped in towels Jozu placed over him and Thatch. Marco ranting and scolding and nagging.

"Why did you even jump after him? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know alright?!" Ace screams, troubled and conflicted, then storms out of the deck and back into his impromptu room/ base.

* * *

"Why do you call him your father?" Ace asks.

Marco already had an answer, the true feelings in his heart.

"Because he calls us his sons... It's just a word, but it makes me happy." And Ace needs time to think it through. The conflict on his features was proof enough that he was thinking it all through, with the best of his abilities.

Marco has no doubt he will be an important member to the crew.

* * *

Ace joins the Second Division because the guys there had a ton of free time in their hands.

He says it blandly like he was planning to slack off. Marco did not pout, because he was managing first and second division and damn Ace for pointing that out.

Well, it looks like he'll have to be a little stricter at them now. Teach was getting a little thicker now that he thinks about it.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace has narcolepsy. He admits, head bowed and ears red. Marco couldn't see his face, and he didn't expect him to be so sad.

"Ace... there's nothing to be ashamed about. Thank you for telling us."

"You- you don't think I'm weak?" Ace stutters, his hands were shaking.

"Ace. Narcolepsy is something out of your control. If anything, you're strong. Strong for living with it and still becoming one heck of a super rookie." Marco praises. "So don't beat yourself up."

Ace breathes, relieved. Then he smiles, cocky and loop-sided.

"You guys better not treat me like a baby, ya' hear? I can take care of myself when these things happen."

"Oh, you're already a baby in our eyes, rookie."

Ace pouts, but he'll never admit he did.

Marco wouldn't admit that he thought it was cute... before Ace clocks him on the shoulder and runs. Marco rolls his eyes. Oh, he is such a child.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Too Fast Paced? I know. I intend to skip the days of murder attempts because this was supposed to be fluffy and sweet and warm.**

**Thank you, my dear readers, for reviewing, following and favoriting! :D **

**Well, Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ABOUT ACE (Rated MA for Marco's Assumptions)**

"Ace?"

"Yes Marco?" Ace responds, laying stomach down on the deck over a blue picnic mat. Practically naked, skin oiled, herbed and salted; clad only in his boxers and without any of his other accessories. Surrounding him were bottles of oils, pastes, salts and aromatic herbs from all across the Grand Line. Obviously Thatch's private collection.

Marco pinches himself, thinking he must be dreaming. Having one of those wet dreams about the young handsome boy that he probably shouldn't entertain… Ouch... Well, he's awake it seems. But what is all this about?

Never had he ever dreamt about eating anyone before? Is he subconsciously thinking about turning into a cannibal? Maybe he hadn't been eating right. No, wait. That was wrong. He is obviously awake, so this is not about his subconscious dreams about eating anyone.

"What in Davy Jones' Locker did Thatch use as blackmail material, yoi?" Because Thatch would do just that. What else could it have been?

"Quick of you to assume Thatch used any blackmail material." Ace smirks. "I volunteered."

"To practically show your ass off for everyone in the crew to see?" Sarcasm aside, Marco never pegged Ace the kind of boy to have such an exhibitionist kink. Sure he was handsome, always walking around confident while half-naked. He actually thought that it was because of his devil fruit. Now Marco is having some second thoughts about Ace's intention of not wearing a shirt. Fashion Statement or Exhibitionist Kink?

"What?! Shit! No! Goodness, NO Marco! What the heck are you talking about?!" Ace blushes bright cherry red, only realizing that he was, in fact, in a compromising position.

"Wait. So… this isn't anything like a sexual prank on me, yoi?" Well great, Marco just turned the whole thing awkward. He must have sounded so self-absorbed.

In the spirit of good timing, Thatch chooses the worst time to show up on deck.

"I got them Ace! Hey, I even got these large thick sausages you like so much." Ok that sounded wrong, even in Ace's ears.

Didn't help Marco's thought process at all. So Thatch WAS sexually harassing Ace!

"There's an extra large juicy piece of… Oh hey Marco!" The chef greats with a smile. Until his gut meets Marco's feet.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Marco stands over Thatch, punctuating each word like a threat while intentionally asking what the heck he was making Ace do. But Thatch was still busy lying on the ground and clutching his stomach, laying in the fetal position as he waits for the pain to ebb.

"Jeeze Marco, whatever it is, stop it." Haruta comes along, also carrying a crate of… bacon?

"Can't you see we're making the first meat suit for Ace?" Haruta answers. "Everyone's in on it, even Izo." He explains as he opens up the packets of bacon.

"Hey, I thought we were making a meat dress?" Izo enters the scene. "Thatch, get up from the ground." Thatch wiggles and groans some more, but doesn't stand up.

Ace shouts. "I am making a meat suit and no one can stop me! Haruta, hand me the sausages from Thatch's crate." Ace makes a sausage necklace to replace his beads with the smaller sausages. Izo had already pre-constructed a bacon shirt for Ace. So he carefully slips it on. The meat pants weren't as flattering as he'd hoped. The meat just wasn't flattering anything from waist under.

Marco was impressed. "So… a meat suit?" Marco blushes, embarrassed about the indecent thoughts he'd just had about Ace. Ofcourse it was something more innocent. Now he just feels like an old salty pervert.

"Well, yeah." Ace answers. "Thatch had this idea that I can be useful for a smokeless barbecue, but then Izo mentioned making me a meat suit and cooking the meat on me!" Ace explains as he puts the last accessory. A chicken leg as a replacement for his dagger. He even got steak shoulder pads on the jacket, making him look more comical by the minute. Izo blanches at the final product.

"This was a terrible idea." Izo walks out the deck. "I have nothing to do with this monstrosity!" He dramatically exclaims before striding off.

"It's a Brilliant Idea!" Ace answers as he begins to light himself up and cook the meat. However, the moment the oils from the cooking meat dropped on his skin, he decided to violently rip the whole thing off. "BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" He screams.

As it turns out, he was not susceptible to the heated oil from the meat, rather, his skin was burning from the oil, added to that he oiled himself beforehand.

Deciding that a swim in the ocean may not be that bad of an idea right now, Ace decided to fling himself over the rail and into the cold soothing waves of the sea.

"Ace!" Haruta jumps after him, leaving the torn, half-cooked meat suit on deck with Marco and a silent, knocked-out Thatch.

The deck settled down after hearing the light splash of Haruta's landing on the water, Marco was left with only a passed-out Thatch, a half-cooked pile of meat on the deck and a picnic mat with rare herbs and spices, and some fine wine. Marco, still red from thinking about all that had happened that afternoon ultimately decided that, yes, a barbeque sounds nice.

And that's how Marco had a private barbeque party with himself, and a passed out Thatch he decided to sit-up on one of the crates so that he doesn't look lonely.

"What did I get myself into, yoi?" Marco says to the unconscious man as he takes a sip of the bottle of wine, only then realizing it would have been used for cooking.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Heyo! Readers! I changed the Rating because of MA (Marco's indecent Assumptions!)**

**Enjoy this crack! :D Thaaank you inadvanced for reviews, follows, likes and faves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace makes his way out the navigation room, just as Marco was about to enter. He was gone before Marco could even say hi.

"Glad I could help." Ace says as he waves goodbye to the Second Division, he rarely sported a genuine smile that shines like the sun and lights up his freckled face. Marco notices as he passes him and enters the navigation room.

"Ah, Commander Marco!" Allen calls, taking Marco's attention, he looked less stressed than he normally does. Almost well rested. An uncommon sight. "We've finished plotting the course for the next 8 months and next 36 islands." He smiles. "Ace helped a lot with this. He's even got our yearly islands in the schedule. And should something happen, we'll just make minor changes to the route."

Marco checks over the map. He was impressed. Just how long did Ace take to get this all sorted out? It was impeccably planned. It even had notes on the side should the ship be delayed.

"We got a good brat. One of the best planners and navigators here!" Allen praises. "Might even be better than Teach."

Well, that's not surprising. With some effort, anyone can be better than Teach. None the less, this would be something to report to Pops. The Second Division is over due for a commander anyway.

* * *

Marco watches as Ace stares off into space, his expression was blank and unreadable, and he thinks Izo shouldn't have asked about the tattoo.

"So... do you want that fixed or..."

"Nah. This... it's not a mistake." Ace admits, looking wistfully, fondly over the crossed out S on his arm. "It's a memorial. For my brother."

Marco had never seen him look so peaceful before, even when he was asleep, Ace looked anything but peaceful as he'd usually be half-way into doing something. If anything, it was hilarious, but Marco wouldn't say that...

Peaceful was a good look on him.

* * *

It was rare to see Ace so angry. So livid and mad and almost desperate for a release of all that cooped-up anger. It didn't help that he was fire, he blazes hotter than the sun.

And the next thing they know, the whole island was burning, every single one of the slave traders and guilty citizens. Every Man and women who turned pirates and innocents into slaves. Who sold their children and killed people. Ace had spared no mercy. All because they had taken a hand full of theirs. Of his and Haruta's division.

Marco whole heartedly agrees. They took from his friends, His Brothers, HIS family. His possessiveness aside, that did not cury anything but anger and wrath from the whole White Beard Crew and Fleet.

Ace just happened to burn everything down before they could get their hands on those rats.

"Ya' know. I wanted to cut those bastards down with my own swords." Thatch says from beside him, still looking at the flames that glow so red and hot and angry. The light of which illuminates all the faces of those aboard the Moby and the liberated slaves on the lifeboats.

All their eyes glow with orange fire, some shedding tears- finally free, some remembering old wounds. Yet all of them watched as the wretched burn until everything was but ashes on a rock. Marco looks to Thatch beside him, expecting a continuation.

"But watching them burn in hell is fine too."

* * *

"Me? Second Division Commander?!" Ace repeats what he'd just heard. The meeting was almost at its end, while Ace was sub-ing for Allen who was on a mission. All was going well until Marco brought up the last topic. Of people nominating Ace to be the Second Commander. Ace was shocked, skeptical. If Marco were to overlap a thought bubble on Ace's expression, he would have pasted a bubble of Ace wondering who in their right mind would choose him of all people.

"Ace, I know what you're thinking. We had a very thorough deliberation about this and the results were in your favor."

"How long did that deliberation take, 5 minutes?"

"Actually it was 3, but you were very qualified and the best bet. We talked with Teach and Allen beforehand and they also support you."

All the other commanders were encouraging him. Saying all the good observations they had about Ace.

"Wait. Let me just think about it." At that moment, Marco realized a factor they didn't even recognize. Age.

Ace was still young and unsure, by the way he moved now, like a lost teenager. A rare thing for him, as he'd barely noticed Ace's shortcomings.

He needs guidance, Marco thinks. He needs to talk to someone about his decision before he would take it. Marco hopes it was someone who sees Ace's worth.

* * *

"Teach said there was no one else he'd rather have as a commander in Second Division than me." Ace confesses to him and Pops the reason why Ace accepted the position. "I don't want to fail them." He says with steel, determination in his voice.

Marco is so glad Ace is this passionate about it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well like it or not, Teach was someone Ace trusted and someone Ace consulted about the commander's possition in Canon. So I guess I just had to write it in. This isn't as fluffy as I wanted it to be,,, but meh. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4&12

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace is a piece of work.

Squard thinks to himself, what a bloody mess they've gone into.

"Hahaha! D'ya see their faces?!" Squard laughs hysterically from Ace's side, leaning most of his weight on the younger boy. He was sporting a bleeding knife stab on the side of his hip, and some blood was falling down his face from a gash on his head. Ace was fairing much better.

The Maelstrom Spider Pirates were at war with another large fleet for the past 3 days. The odds were low that they would make it out, their enemy cutting off their supplies and blowing up their other ships. The moment Whitebeard heard their case, he dispatched not one, but three divisions. Ace, Foosa and Kingdew along with a hand full of their divisions were assigned to assist them and ultimately get them out of the mess alive.

"Yeah, yeah. We can celebrate when were out'a here Squard." Ace drags him along. Kicking and punching the few who dared to attack them, even burning those who haven't learned to stay down.

"Well, you can leave me now if you think I'm holding ya' back. I lived a happy life." Squard babbles.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Ace screams as he releases a Hiken on the ground, burning those who were his enemies and giving the rest of them a safe passage to Mini Moby.

The moment they got on the ship and was safe, Ace put Squard down and laughed.

Squard laughs. "Now ya' get it?" He laughs, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Ace laughs some more. He laughs with Squard. Just fucking thankful they got out of the massacre alive.

"This is the life, aye Ace?" Squard calms down as he looks at the scene of the battle behind them. As they sailed away, Squard couldn't help but breathe the metalic air, laugh a little with tears in his eyes. So many lives lost and yet here he was… "Looks like I'm alive for another day." He laments, smiles, sordid and hysteric but oh so thankful.

"Yeah you are Squard, you better believe it." Ace pats the guy back down. Makes him sit facing away from the wreckage. turned their backs form the fate that could have been theirs- could have been his.

"Hey Ace… I owe you one this time." Squard admits. Serious. "If there's anything. Anything at all that you need me to do in the future, I'll do it." Ace stops laughing and smiles, almost melancholic. 'If only you knew…'

"Thanks Squard… I appreciate it." Internally, Ace hopes he'd been forgiven; absolved for being the son of the man who murdered his old crew.

"Any time Ace."

If only they knew…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This is actually a continuation to Oars Jr. and just what Ace means to them. So this is chapter 4.5. :D**

**Not so fluffy anymore, but when writing Ace, I learned that the middle of the fics **are** gonna have some "not so fluffy" moments. Why does Acey boy have so many sad thoughts?! Seriously! Oda WHY?!**

**Still, Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace was a polite kid.

"Excuse me ma'am." He runs past a group of ladies, tilting his hat to acknowledge them. No doubt heading for the nearest restaurant he deems "dine-and-dash-able."

The ladies shake their heads but continue on their way with a smile.

There were just some things that polite manners can get you out of, Marco presumes.

* * *

"I'm a pirate, and I'm totally more liked than you." Ace avoids a broom. His opponent a very buff man wearing an apron. He was angry. No doubt aiming to murder Ace. Behind them, there was a young lady with her hands folded on her chest. Her expression a mixture of anger, fear, and worry.

Marco could just imagine what had happened. Ace went in a restaurant, ate some food, talked to some ladies, got the fancy of a girl the restaurant owner's son liked and the rest could explain the scene right here.

The angry man with the broom screams as he attacks Ace with the side of the wicks. Ace didn't even bother to dodge. The moment it touched him, he lit the thing on fire. The young man was so shocked, he let go of the broom.

Ace was smiling then, sharp and wide, teeth showing as the devil himself had descended, eyes hidden by the brim of his hat while the flames continued to lick his shoulders and arms.

The man was so scared, he turned tail and ran back to his restaurant.

After the man had gone, Ace proceeded to reel back his fire and went to the girl who seems to be the source of the fight.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He can be quite a rude monster sometimes." The girl says.

"Yeah. He definitely shouldn't be talking to his sister like that. He could use a lesson on basic manners." Ace responds. "So, dya' want me to drag him out a here and teach him a few?" Ace fists his left hand and punches his right palm. "Manners, I mean."

The girl laughs. "That is quite the offer Ace. While I would love for my brother to learn from you, I think you've already frightened him straight. Thank you for the offer anyway." She says.

"Yeah, no problem."

"And Ace…" The girl brings up, "Your bill."

Ace laughs, bows, thanks them for the food and dashes.

* * *

"Oars Jr., meet Portgas D. Ace, our new Second Division Commander. Ace, this is Oars Jr. He's a giant and allied Captain of the Oars Pirates." Marco introduces the two. Ace was still new to the job after all, and Oars was an intimidating figure to meet. Lots of the commenders, like Haruta and Blamenco were also hesitant at first and usually, Oars Jr. would end up relaying his words to Marco.

"Hi there." Ace waves and takes off his hat, he places it over his chest and extends a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure is mine." Oars responds. Not exactly sure how his large hand can fit in his- tiny ones. People, small people rarely ask to shake his hand. So instead, he extends a finger, which Ace grabs and shakes, extending friendly greetings. "Ya sure you're a pirate Ace? You're too polite ta' be one."

"Yeah, I'm a pirate. Manners don't cost a thing anyway." Ace smirks. "It's what keeps them guessing." The evil thing he was. Oars Jr. finds himself smiling at the cheekiness of the lad.

"I like your hat. It's an interesting one." Oars starts.

"Thanks! My brother gave it to me. He made it himself."

"That's nice." Oars Jr. laments. Ace then notices how so exposed Oars Jr.'s head was to the sun, and how red it was from being burnt by it.

"Say, Oars Jr., do you have a hat?"

"No, my head is too big. No hat in the world is big enough for meh…"

"Then how about I make you one? I learned how to make those straw hats from Wano. I think they'll fit you pretty nice!"

"You… you'd really do that… For me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you look like you could use one. And it's easy to make a straw hat once I find a few stacks of straw." Ace makes frame with his fingers and sets it to frame Oars Jr.'s head. "Ok, maybe a lot of straw."

"Thank you Ace. You're very kind."

"It's nothing. Anyone would do it." Ace says as he stretches his back. "So, I'm planning to get some material for the hat. Wanna go on a mission with me?"

At the end of the day, Ace and Oars became good friends, and Marco wondered why he was even tagging along.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**We should all take our time to remember Oars Jr. and his sacrifices during the Battle **at** Marineford.**

**Well, Enjoy! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace was a crafty piece of shit.

"This is the day! The day I finally ride out to sea alone!" Ace cheers on deck, slamming his arms on both Marco and Thatch's necks and locking onto them like a hanging piñata due to their slightly taller heights.

"Please don't tell me you've finished that death trap." Thatch blanches. Of course, Thatch would know while Marco was clueless.

"What are you talking about, yoi?" Marco find the time to ask, before Foosa throws a floating metal surfboat into the water. The small skiff bobs up and down violently on the large waves of the ocean. A tiny boat, completely at the ocean's mercy. Marco's mind come to life.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to ride that across the ocean." Marco scolds Ace. "You are a Devil Fruit user with Narcolepsy. Don't do this Ace!"

But Ace was already over the railing and prepared to jump down to the bobbing surfboard. And there was fire and the next thing they know, Ace was zooming across the ocean in a speed faster than what the Moby can do with all it's impact dials turned on.

"Shit!" Marco exclaims as he shifts into his Pheonix form and takes off after Ace. "Someone get Namur on stand-by. Don't let Ace out of your sights yoi!" As he follows after the young Newly Appointed Second Division Commander.

"Ace! Slow down! We don't want to loose another commander so soon!" Thatch scream from the deck. Probably unheard by everyone else. "That boy!" Thatch exclaims. "Could be the death of me! Seriously!"

But Ace doesn't slow down and doesn't stop. He just kept going and going and going. Doing tricks that could make many of their sibling's heart stop. Thatch even shouted he stops before he hurts himself, and that was Thatch they were talking about. He would normally be onboard with stuff like that, but letting a narcoleptic devil fruit user attach thrusters on a surfboard with sails was going a little bit too reckless.

Thank goodness Oyaji was indoors today, other wise all the excitement would have made his condition worse.

Marco follows after Ace, starting off more like a guard just in case he falls into the water. Then after a few tricks, Marco finds himself soaring with Ace. It was like flying. Ace was flying on his own. Marco had so much fun that day.

Still, he had to scold Ace the moment he landed back on the ship. He also had to set conditions that he or Namur or another fishman or someone good at swimming has to be there when he uses "Striker", as he called "her" during his defense. As of the moment, he was officially grounded from test running his boat for not telling them beforehand.

Also, that he shouldn't show "this" to Oyaji without warning, as he'd likely get a heart attack if he sees Ace flip off from Striker to the ocean, only to land back on Striker. Marco hopes Ace follows through with this agreement.

* * *

"So Ace, how was your test run?" Oyaji asks from his seat on deck later that day. Marco's eyes widen comically. Who told the captain?

"It was great Oyaji! Thanks again for letting me use the spare parts from that old boat from 5th division. This wouldn't have finished without you." Ace says his thanks as he makes his way to the semi-giant.

"You let him, yoi?" Marco scolds the captain, sounding aghast, like someone had just ruffled his feathers. Whitebeard laughs it off, loud and booming and so genuinely happy.

"You should show me how well you can steer that thing. I've heard you're quite the dare devil son." Oyaji says between his laughter.

"I'd love to show you Pops! If Marco lifts my grounding of course." Ace looks at Marco, resting on the giant's left shoulder because that was his spot. Ace batts his eyes, hoping that Marco would let up and let him drive Striker again.

"Bah, that's no fun. Marco wouldn't approve of you going out there on your own. He could be such a mother hen at times,"

"Oi! yoi."

Well, he's just doing his job. And if Ace finds himself grounded from riding Striker, so be it. At least he's safe on dry boat.

"No. You cannot go there without supervision, even with Captain's orders, yoi."

"But Marcooo." The both of them whine. Good luck, because Marco's got a lot of practice with countering those whine from his family. They'll never be able to convince him with such petty…

And That's how Ace rode into the sun set and into the night with Striker. Doing tricks on the ocean and being the only source of light for miles on end. It was a beautiful scene which Marco wishes he could watch from afar instead of flying with Ace as his "baby sitter."

The blue and red flames dance into the night. Putting-up a show for those on the Moby.

Marco would never forget the thrill and fear he felt that night. Ace was a lot of fun to be with after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**A Chapter for Striker! **Because** Striker! Well, Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace was insufferable when he wanted to be.

There were days he would play pranks with Thatch and Haruta, and that was well and fine… but posting his brother's first bounty poster on every corridor of the Moby is something. An over obsessive behavior that Marco just couldn't have the heart to point out at the beaming young man who boasts about his little brother every time someone asks.

At this point in time, Marco had never seen and heard Ace so proud. Despite his own accomplishments he'd obtained from his own strength, Ace was a literal beacon the moment he'd said his brother's name and some other follow-up story about the lanky hyperactive teen who was prone to danger and getting eaten by creatures bigger than him.

"He's alive Marco! He survived 2 whole years without me!" Ace tells him once in private, smile so wide and eyes lighting up. "I'm so proud. He's gonna grow up into something, isn't he?" He asks, almost expecting.

"Well, he defeated all the big shots in East Blue. Including Buggy the Clown who had actually already sailed the Grand Line when he was a cabin boy." Ace only nodded. Marco doubts he knows Buggy.

"Hey Marco…" Ace says, still with a smile. "I think I could die now." Marco was not expecting that.

"Hahaha! Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ace laughs, light-hearted and mellow. Like what he hadn't said was something morbid.

"Relax Marco. I'm not gonna turn suicidal."

"Ace, from the moment we met, you've been nothing but suicidal, yoi." Ace shakes his head, still keeping the atmosphere light.

"It wasn't on my agenda to die. I just wanted to kill Pops… and Jinbei… and every other pirate that threatens my crew." Ace laments. "… but I don't want to kill them anymore." He admits, smiling too.

"Point remains, you are a suicidal idiot." Marco pokes him on his forehead, sending him off balance. "Luckily, idiots don't die easy, yoi." He catches himself on the railing he was sitting on.

As the sun sets, and the deck was covered in warm pink light, Marco feels the cold of the breeze despite Ace being beside him, so he makes his way to the door. Ace watches as Marco retreats below deck.

"Marco." Ace calls the last minute, hands tightening on the railing. Marco stops and listens. "I made a promise to Luffy, after Sabo died…. I promised I wouldn't die."

Marco thinks its a dumb promise. "Everybody dies eventually," Marco says instead. Ace hums in acknowledgment but stares back into the pink tinted sea.

"I plan to keep that promise."

"I trust you will," Marco responds. He doesn't need to look back to know that Ace is thinking, feeling the emotions he'd needed to let out. With that, he retreats, back below deck where he'll be stuck in his paperwork for the rest of the night.

Little did they know what tragedy would befall them that evening.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here it comes. Sorry in advanced guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace found it hard.

Ace didn't see Thatch's body. Only Ricky-the guy who found him, the nurses, Marco and the Captain saw it before was cleaned, covered with a cloth and set to sail the sea for a pirate's funeral.

Thatch's death was not an honorable one. Marco knows. Thatch wouldn't have wanted anyone to see the wound on his back. It was a shameful wound, as a swordsman and as a Whiteboard Pirate, because it was Teach, one of his brothers, that stabbed him. Stabbed him on the very ship they called their home no less.

Marco and everyone else knew Thatch wouldn't have wanted anyone else to see his body like this. That didn't mean everyone respected that wish.

While Haruta understood this and simply cried himself to sleep in a corner with Izo, Ace was insistent that he see Thatch. That he helps in the preparation. That he help do something for his friend.

"You've already done a lot, Ace. You helped with the investigation. You handled the Second Division and Fourth well enough, yoi." Marco says sincerely. "They need their Commander there Ace. We can handle this. Please, let us handle this yoi." Marco places a reassuring hand on Ace's shoulder.

Ace looks at the ground. His eyes looking glossier than when he first approached him.

"But… Teach was my…"

"You can't control all your men Ace. You are their leader, true, but what Teach truly felt to do this. It wasn't your fault yoi." Marco sighs. "If anything, we should have felt it first. We've been his crew the longest Ace. I should have…"

"Marco, this isn't your fault either." Ace places a firm hand on Marco's shoulder. Grips it firm and tight. "I… I…"

Portgas D. Ace didn't cry.

Marco watched the boy after every failed attempt at murder, after every bruise and sore muscle, broken bone and prank gone too far.

Portgas D. Ace didn't cry.

… Unless it was about someone important.

Marco brings him in for a hug. There were times when he'd like to believe this boy never did cry.

"I f-feel so useless M-Marco." Ace holds him tighter in his arms.

"You and me both, yoi." Marco's eyes were turning watery as well.

"I-I'm.. still… so w-weak."

"Th-atch w-wouldn't want you to blame yourself, yoi."

"I want… want to see him Marco. Please."

Marco hugs Ace close, but he doesn't promise.

"You can't. Thatch didn't want anyone to see him like this… but Ace, can you do something for Oyaji and me?"

"What is it? I- I'll do anything." Ace pulls back, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tears.

"When we send him out to sea, can you shoot the flame that would send him home?"

Ace nods. "It… would be an honor." Ace nods, still covering his face. "For Thatch."

"For Thatch."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy being sad and working and sulking and everything else that has to do with disappointment.**

**It's gonna get sadder from here.**

**I'm gonna go until after the War. Please bear with the... undeniable canon truth that... Ace died. :=(**


	10. Chapter 9

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace was beautiful.

The Moby was somber after the funeral. Thatch's funeral.

Ace lit the pyre with a barrage of majestic arrows of fire that arched down from the heavens. It burned the wooden pyre until it was nothing but ashes floating on the vast ocean. Heading towards the sun where the soul would find it's rest. Like everything else Ace did with fire, it was beautiful.

Marco recalled Thatch comment the same things, many times. "That boy makes the prettiest things with his hands." He referred to the food of course, and little clay sculptures, and glass from overheated sand he does when on shore. The little glass sculptures Haruta, Foosa and Bleinheim collect just for the sake of it.

The small detailed things Ace can do with his hands and some tools. Everything Ace did was beautiful.

Marco watches as Ace tilts down his hat. Covering his eyes and stiffening his lips into a neutral line. His posture was straight, acting strong and confident… but Marco saw determination from pain, and he held himself beautifully with it too despite it being bad.

He recalled Thatch's words the day before he was sent out on a mission. A short one, but still took 2 weeks to finish. He was drunk and happy in the night before his departure, Marco likes to think.

"Marcoooo, take care of my pretty-pretty boy while I'm-a gone-er, will ya!" Thatch slurs, "Pretty… walking stove boy, Acey beary- sweaty, pretty boy… Y'kno him? Right? Pretty boy, with freckles. Cute adorable fire cracker- with freckies? Sleepy- baby Ace-wacy. Stars in he's eyes and play'n with fire all the time."

Marco shuts him up, the words coming out of him were embarrassing enough for a pirate of his stature, and more so for an easily angered ( and flustered) commander like Ace. So he disposes the pint from his hands and delivers him to his room, still babbling about other commanders and Ace and other commanders and back to his protege… Who knew that would be the last thing Thatch asked of him.

"Ace." Marco watches as he grabs a bag, his watermelon bag he takes on missions, and suddenly he looks to Pops for any indication what he should do. 'Stop him.' Marco prays for his father to stop Ace from leaving. 'Don't let him leave, yoi.' His mind says to no one.

Whitebeard did nothing, turning the other way as the Second Division Commander hops into his Striker and ride straight out into the wide ocean. Fire strongly blazing behind him, like he were sailing through the air and no longer the sea.

He let Ace go, something Marco was hesitant to do… but there was a lingering feeling of wanting vengeance for Thatch's murder. He wasn't the only one who felt it...

Haruta stares out at Ace's direction. A few of his other brother's hands were still reaching for Ace, bodies over the railing, wishing they could grab him and bring him back. Deuce being one of those people who were already bent over the railing. Mihar, another former Spade Pirate already had a foot over the rail and into a lifeboat. They were easily stopped with logic. They can't catch-up to Ace at their speed.

"Captain! Ace left his Den-den mushi!" Allen reports. Marco watches as Oyaji pales. He worries too. Letting Ace go was obviously the wrong choice.

Marco would have brought him back. Would have transformed into a Pheonix and dragged him back to the Moby Dick in under a day, if only it weren't for the bubbling hate inside him. The need for justice that he'd never felt so strongly before from a brother… ex-brother. 'Go, kill the bastard who murdered Thatch.' His heart says. And Marco's heart was more powerful than his mind at this moment, so much more violent than he'd ever thought it could be. 'Go get him Ace.'

In the end, no one stopped the boy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Let's be honest. Marco could have brought Ace back, as all other stories say but he was needed as the doctor to Whitebeard who is stricken with grief from loss and betrayal and followed that worry for Ace. So Marco cannot leave the ship since he was Oyaji's attending physician... Who else could do mutliple jobs as Marco does?**

**Well, enjoy the sadness.**


	11. Chapter 10

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace was unbelievable.

Three months of nothing, then the papers come and reports that Portgas D. Ace had been captured, defeated by one Marshall D. Teach, imprisoned at Impel Down and set for execution at Marine Ford.

"So, how are we gonna save Ace?" Everyone's question voiced out by Haruta. "Any ideas?"

"How about breaking him out of-"

"Impel Down is unbreakable Namur. Even for a fishman like you."

"Then how about intercepting his ship by-"

"The currents are too fast, can't exactly work with that either, yoi."

There were calls from every Den-den mushi in the communications room. All of them calling to say they want to save Ace. Islands, offering support. Royals and peasants alike, asking to help. Using their lands as bases or a place then can seek their refuge after the war that is obviously to come.

It was an unbelievably united font.

Portgas D. Ace, after only 2 years in the Whitebeard Pirates, had accomplished a lot more than a seasoned commander could ever have.

The same brat had risen up from unwilling kidnapped rookie challenger into Second Division Commander. Suddenly had the backing of all their allies, and then some… He'd captured the haerts of hundreds! He was just so stupidly unbelievable, and he wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

Strawhat Luffy was also unbelievable.

He was young, dumb and unafraid.

He dropped out of the sky on a Marine warship with an army of very strong, very wanted prisoners from Impel Down (Oh Look, it's Jinbe); freshly after leading one of the largest break-outs from the most impenetrable-inescapable prison the world built to hold all the strongest criminals in the world.

Then, he proceeded to declare war to the Marines, and by extension the World Government (again), by stating that he will save Ace.

And Then makes his way to the very big, very tall, very powerful Yonko. Which he then disrespectfully called a Giant Banana O-san.

The brat somewhat reminds him of Ace when he was 17. No, wait, he is definitely more stupid than Ace at 17.

Who would challenge a Yonko at a time like this?! Wait. Never mind. Ace challenged a Yonko after fighting Jinbei for 5 days. What did Marco expect from these brothers?

Yet when he talked, he commands something more… more than respect, more than veneration. He was born to be King. A statement so set as stone yet hidden by youth and a cocky attitude. Said in the voice of a boy just turning into an adolescent man. A promise more than anything.

Marco may not have known Luffy as he knows Ace, but if Luffy is anything like his brother, then he can throw his lot to the brat becoming the next King of the Pirates. He had the determination for it, the will and potential but most of all, the desire. Something neither Ace nor Pops had for the title.

And as it turns out Ace is the son of Gold Roger, the previous Pirate King…

And Luffy is the son of The Revolutionary Dragon, the Most Wanted Man in The World…

And the world was just pinning unbelievable thing after unbelievable thing at them right now, and Marco just learned to roll with it all.

Oh, and Marine Hero Garp was their adopted and biological Grandfather…

Now THAT! Marco saw that coming.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The end is near. Fair warning... Sad, very sad thoughts.**

**Thanks for all who favorited, followed and will review! I'm not surprised noone reviews. Really, I'm not. :D**

**Well, Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace is a big stupid idiot who should have run when ordered to!

Marco couldn't believe it either. Actually, he could believe it. The moment Akainu started spouting non-sense he _**KNEW**_ someone (someone prideful, loving, loyal and stupid!), would be baited.

It was Ace. (Of course, their youngest, rashest, undescribable ball of fury and flames wouldn't stand for it.)

Marco thought he'd been exposed enough to the unbelievable to expect it. Not that he could do anything about it. The sea stone weighs his hands down and his entire body trembling from exhaustion. Here he was, on the verge of losing people he loved, and useless to stop it.

They clash. Magma against Fire. Burning, Melted rocks from a well-rested Admiral against one starved, tortured, running-on fumes Portgas D. Ace.

It warms his heart and makes him want to hit the guy on the head unconscious, toss him over his shoulder and make a run for it.

Ace was burnt! He was blown away by Akainu's punch, landing right in front of Straw Hat who'd finally exhausted himself.

Then that bastard!

**"Ace!"** -he hear's Straw Hat's call before the world started to shift, and he'd...

:

:

:

:

He couldn't believe it.

He'd only found himself truly there after everything. After Pops…

After ….Teach... Traitor... Falling... Everything... Over... Gone...

Red Hair…. Medical Supplies... Sea Stone... Heal himself and the others... as many as he can... to save more lives...

Graves...Flowers... Thank Shanks...

Grieving... Everyone was grieving...

It's finally over…. Peace... He knew it wouldn't last.

Marco knew, he'd live this day over and over again in his dreams. And he knew, he'd be powerless as he was then. Cuffed in sea stone and grounded.

:

:

:

He'd wake in cold sweat and find himself alone. Truly, painfully alone. And he was useless…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for the wait. T.T Sorry for the sadness.**

**I watched the arc again. The reason why Marco and Jozu were out of it was because Jozu was frozen stiff and Marco was cuffed. T.T **

**So yeah. Marco was cuffed with sea stone and Jozu got turned to an ice sculpture by Kuzan. And since this is an analysis of what Marco could have felt, would have been thinking... This was the best I could do. -Gowd, why did I write this?! DX X( DX**

**I have not abandoned this fic,,, and I will end when Marco rests in Sphynx.**


	13. Chapter 12

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace, Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Beloved Brother, Comrade, Captain, Son and Friend.

Marco had never felt so weak. So, so terribly weak.

The tragedy of his devil fruit- healing everything on his body, but he feels as though his heart was ripped up into pieces. Clawed out of his chest, gutted, limbs so weak and torn and detached. He felt so dead inside, yet he was perfectly whole and alive. He was hurting, and no matter what, he had to stay strong. Look strong. Lift up their spirits. Show them it's not the end of the Whitebeard pirates. Assure the world they were going strong, that their influence wouldn't die.

It had been 3 months. The world has changed. It had been flipped, tossed and turned; and Marco was amazed it's still in one piece.

They'd done their best, and they've lost half their territory to the other Yonkos and pirates. They've disbanded and re-organized their ranks, and re-oriented their funds for their plan to establish bases on the last pieces of lands they could protect. The parts who needs them most. Which they still had to discuss…

"What would Ace do in a time like this…" Izo had asked once at the Commander's meeting. Of all the people he could have picked.

"He'd probably tell us we need to have a little fun. Take us off-course (with permission from Pops, and only Pops), give us a week in an uncharted summer island and let us be." Haruta answers, then sighs. "It would be so like Ace to take us on an unplanned adventure. Didn't help that he took over navigation."

"Yeah… He'd probably end up bringing more trouble, then later on burning all the troubles away. He always ended everything with a bang." Vista adds.

"And remember that time with the giant Ostrich egg Thatch and Ace stole from the mom. Turns out, it was an ancient sentient orb from some hidden underground tribal society." Jozu recalls one of the most confusing adventures they'd dealt with.

"It was called the Moon Orb, genius." Haruta replies. "And they were hospitable people once Pops returned the Orb and freed them from their ancient ostrich keepers."

"No, I recall Ace burning those ancient ostrich keepers, garnering the adorable wrath of the sentient orb and getting rewarded with the hand of their princess for marriage."

"What? I thought Ace burned those ancient ostrich keepers and got sent to their tribal jail until Pops got him out. There he meets the captain of the soldiers and one of the chief's daughters who fell in love with Ace."

"That's bull shit, and you know it." Foosa replies. "What sane individual would lay their eyes on Ace with a glare and not think 'Fucking Scary'?"

"A warrior princess who interrogates all their criminals and enjoys fighting with forces even she doesn't understand," Izo replies confidently. "Also, it was so obvious she had the hots for Ace, she called him a term that could only be translated as 'one hell of a sexy ass' right in front of me and her other female soldiers. They actually thought I was female, you know."

"Ok, that is enough, yoi." Marco stops the conversation. He liked that adventure, mostly because he got to watch from Pop's shoulder as Thatch and Ace make a fool of themselves. He was venerated for being a Pheonix, and on the same level of the Ostrich God the tribe had as their keeper. They didn't mess with him, but they did propose a marriage between Ace, one of Pop's sons, therefore the Pheonix's blessed servant's son, and the chief's daughter who dealt with being the captain of the soldiers. Long story short, Ace had to break a few hearts and burn a few ancient ostrich golems and Izo played matchmaker with the captain and the trainee advisor, who had great chemistry to start with.

Marco's fond smile gradually diminished, until he was holding back the sobs and keeping his lower lip for wobbling and frowning. "That was great fun an all, but now, we'd need to plan out the next course of action, yoi."

The group settled down, some even wiped a few stray tears from their eyes. They had to be strong, they had to live. Need to Live. For Thatch, for Ace and for Pops. They just have to live their best life, and live with no regrets, just like Ace used to say.

They have to live. They had to prove they were still the strongest crew in the world.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**It will get sadder. This chapter was just a filler. **

**No one actually remembers what really happened because the Moon Orb/ Sentient Ostrich Egg was a mind wiper who deemed Thatch (Yes, Thatch of all people) too dangerous to remember them, hence the entire platoon who were there had mixed memories of what had happened. Apparently, Marco had the clearest version from start to end...**

**You guys know I'm taking my fics as relatively perfect because no one is commenting or correcting me, right? *Insert Mary Poppins. Practically perfect in every way. **


	14. Chapter 13

**ABOUT ACE**

Portgas D. Ace, Edward Newgate. Beloved people. Missed greatly by all.

They visited Ace and Pop's grave again, something they plan do every year.

Everyone paid respects. Some in groups, some in private. They set up a picnic just below the hill, just enough space for anyone to walk to the graves and say a little something and come back. Pops wouldn't have wanted them sad, and he loved it when his children had parties. So there Marco went, the first one up the hill to bring Ace and Pops some drinks. Sake for Pops and grog for Ace, because Ace would have missed the lemon-y flavor after a year.

"Hey Pops, Ace." Marco greets with a smile, yet found it hard to maintain. Soon enough he was on the ground and crying his troubles away.

Marco found it hard to run a ship as big as Moby. Sure there were less divisions now, due to reduced numbers and divisions were merged to compensate for lost talents. The nurses assigned to Pops were either sent home or still joined the crew. The best medical secrets still reside in the Moby Dick's first division, and the rarest medicine resided with Marco.

Truth be told, most men live longer than Pops, but he was a special case. Pops was a half-giant. While most giants from Elbaf lives for a very long time with great health, half-giants like Pops were in-between and was a cross from straining human organs and muscles and making them grow into larger heavier masses than they were meant to, making them grow tumors they weren't supposed to. The Grand Line tends to do these things to people, hence the increased height and mass most people tend to gain while traveling in these seas, and shorter life span most of them get.

"I miss you both." The first words that came out of his mouth. "Honestly, it's hard. Pops, it's so hard." He confesses. "What do we do Pops?"

There was a talk just last week. They, the commanders and remaining allies proposed to start a war with the Blackbeard Pirates.

Teach and his powers were expanding, and it was irritating to watch. Maddening to see the traitor use Pop's powers and destroy the people he used to call his family and their allies.

Teach was making a Pirate Paradise for himself, so they say. And Marco was "cordially invited" to join them as one of his ship captains.

Marco burned the invitation and the black coo that sent it. That son of a bitch had the gall to even-! He doesn't like to think about it.

"The crew is restless. They want to attack Teach, start the war to end it all… A Payback War." Marco explains. "I'm honestly scared. I… I don't think we'll recover after this if we lose, yoi."

"Marco…" Haruta overhears from behind him. He was bringing over another mug of beer for Ace, because apparently Ace would have chugged and burned the grog down after 5 seconds and would require something stronger.

"We don't care what happens after,-" Haruta confesses. "We want Blackbeard gone. He is a threat to everything, to everyone. He's… he'll plunge the world into darkness if we don't stop him now." Haruta explains, breathes and talks some more. "I… I didn't join the strongest crew in the world so that I can show off that I sailed with the strongest man in the world. I joined because this crew offered a family that… would break boundaries to do something for the people they love. Pops saved us." Haruta cries and covers his eyes with his arm. "It's our turn to help them, all of the people Pops saved. All the people Pops loved. It's our duty and our honor Marco."

The thin commander steels himself as he stands before his captain, his brother. "We have to stop Blackbeard before he destroys everything- like he destroyed our family." Haruta was angry. The determination and fire in his eyes were sweltering. If this is how every single one of them felt, it would have burned the world down, just like Ace would have done…

Marco knew nothing good came of harboring anger, from personal experience such as handling one Portgas D. Ace. But maybe, this anger can be utilized to fight. This wasn't just a Pay Back War, his crew was proposing a fight for the sake of the future. They were proposing a fight for the betterment of everyone sailing on the seas. For the very freedom to sail on the seas without the threat of Blackbeard and his hazing.

Marco looks back to Whitebeard's grave, tall and proud it stood for the world to see, for all his children to believe in. Would Pops have wanted it? For them to fight? To start a war?

He would have wanted to watch them make their own choices. Live with what they got and make it something worthwhile.

Then a thought came to mind. Ace would have wanted to burn the bastard Teach down.

I guess, this is something that Ace would have wanted to do, so why don't they? After all, the dead can't do anything now.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok, so we all know how this ends, please comment if I have to write Payback or if I can just write Marco as a broken man. Raise your comments! DX**


	15. Chapter 14

**ABOUT ACE**

Starting a war was easy. Ending the war was harder than they thought.

How would Pops end this madness?

Left and right, an over whelming amount of numbers swarmed them. Evil, black hearted yet skilled pirates. Ruthless, brutal, moral-less evil. There was no better word to describe this lot but that.

From the back of their allies, Marco directs the dispersion.

The plan was simple. Deploy all of them, from second to sixteen divisions. Use everything they have to get Marco against Teach. Whoever the commander is available after that, joins in fighting against Teach.

Jesus Burgess would be fought by Jozu, a battle of strength.

Shiryu will be fought by Vista, and Foosa can assist from the left flank if he emerges.

Van Augur would be shooting down from a safe distance, Curiel is the best sniper they've got.

Lafitte would be directing from a distance, Izo is in charge of shooting him down when he flies in, should be fly in.

Sanjuan Wolf, their giant. They'd have to restrain him in some way, maybe slip in a few sleeping pills in his food before hand. Still, Atmos or Speed Jiru with the others would be their best bet to go against him if that doesn't work, and five other divisions to get him occupied or find a weakness.

Vasco Shot is a wild card, anyone from Blenheim to Speed Jiru could face him head-on, depending on where he'll be.

Catrina Devon would be fighting with her swords out there. Jiru and Foosa will take care of her from whichever side she might go to, right or left flank.

The more Marco looks it over, Speed Jiru could face off any of them... That's something he'll need to keep an eye on during battle.

Kingdew and his division would be their spear head, he'd likely be the one to fight Avalo should he be leading the charge too.

Doc Q would likely be around Teach. He was a doctor, and his poison had no effect unless eaten or inhaled. They had precautions for that, and his horse too, should be shot by either Curiel or Izo.

And Marco would be to stay at the back, and Haruta and Izo would be reporting their advancements.

That was the strategy...

They've thought this thru, every possible scenario with the given intel they had which took them over six months worth of collecting.

They tried to predict every possible attack each member would use first and last. Every way to counter those attacks and every other way to save people from Teach's darkness.

Never did they realize there were spies among them, and there was a leak in their plans.

They were loosing… And Marco was inside the darkness.

.

.

.

At the end of the war, the Whitebeards had lost.

Teach had spat out everything his darkness had swallowed. Broken ships and steal beams rained upon them and pierced everyone on the the battle field. It didn't matter who they were and which side they fought for, Teach had finished everyone with a rain of rubble. Mercilessly murdered the whole lot who were retreating.

And Marco who was swallowed… He woke to flames engulfing him amidst the grey field of rubble. He was the last man standing, pierced on a sharp piece of metal piping through the heart. He was suspended in the air, feet inches from the ground while his blood dripped down to the root of the pipe that pierced him. The very thing that should have killed him, yet can't. As he burns in his flames of rebirth and healing.

He was the last beacon that no one stood to head.

The war was over; and they had to die to end it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the very long hiatus. This fic will have one or two last chapters, but this week is not a good time. :P Well, Enjoy! XD**


	16. Chapter 15

**ABOUT ACE**

Peace.

Acceptance.

Love.

Salvation.

There was something he'd learned from Thatch a long time ago. One he'd never thought he'd finally understand.

He was always reciting the order when someone passes away. The Moby was a big ship, and not all missions were without casualty. Somehow, it was Thatch who knew every single one of them by their favorite foods. Back then, he wasn't even a commander yet, and already he'd greet everyone in the morning and somehow remember their names and faces after a short time. It was one of the skills that Marco brought up to Pops when they were choosing the new commander for the 4th division.

And somehow, this was one of Thatch's favorite things to talk about when one brother passes away. He's one of the more compassionate ones, and it took some time before he really moved on. Marco had once pointed out that Salvation was for the dead. Thatch never did take that comment personaly.

Thatch would tell Marco about Peace, Acceptance, Love AND Salvation. It was probably different for Thatch, but Marco finds his own meaning to them…

Peace. It was more than silence. Peace was the feeling of calm after the storm. Peace was solemn and simple and not always silent… Peace was not joy either.

The island was peaceful, Sphynx. It was Oyaji's birth place. The island he hid his treasures in. Rather, it was the island he used his treasure for. The children were laughing, smiling and playing. The animals were scary, but they played with the children like they were mere house cats. There was respect between the races and each living creature and in that he finds peace.

He Accepts it. The truth. The reality.

He accepts that his pirating days are done.

That the people he loves are scattered around the world.

That the ones he'd loved are buried in graves he'd dug with his own hands in his grieving, before the other allied captains pulled him out of his darkness and buried the ones who were his brothers properly, in places they'd wanted to be buried in.

He accepts the fact that he's not the best captain, but he wasn't the worst either.

He accepts that his father is dead, but he knows he won't condemn him for his actions.

He accepts his actions, and doesn't regret it. -Ace would toast him if he did.

He accepts everything that happened after wards.

He Loves them still. Will continue to hold them in his heart.

There was no such thing as forgetting their love, when that love was the thing he'd been trying to regain. There was joy in family, there was happiness in togetherness… There was hope in their love. A wish for his happiness and finding his happiness again.

They loved him too, and the worst he can do is remain broken.

He could almost see Thatch cooking his favorite meals to cheer him up. Could almost see Ace pull pranks on Thatch to cheer him up. He could almost hear Oyaji laugh at their antics, and that would cheer him up…

He'd move forward. He'd learn to live again. He says to himself.

The island people were kind and caring. They loved him and cared for him before they found out he could heal them. Before Marco had a use for himself, they asked for nothing but his presence…

They were, in a way, his salvation.

* * *

He visits their grave, at least thrice a year. Once on Ace's birthday, another on Oyaji's birthday and another before Christmas. He'd wanted to visit on their death anniversary too… but it hurts too much.

"Ace," He'd find himself saying to the gravestone of his brother. "I don't think I've told you before… but I loved you more than a brother." His confession. An admission that reached no one's ears but his. After 2 years, he'd finally- Finally admitted it.

"Excuse me…" Marco turns to the voice, the hidden presence he didn't sense.

He sees a blond-haired man wearing a navy blue coat and a top hat. He brings with him a crate, flowers and something else in his back. The blonde doesn't look familiar. He was neither an ally nor a brother. He wonders who he was.

"The Pheonix, I presume." The blonde speaks. Marco nods in affirmation, still wary of the intruder.

He relaxes his shoulders and sets down the things he was carrying. "This is for your captain." He presents the bottle of good wine from his bag instead. The kind you don't get just anywhere but a certain summer island.

"Thank you, he would appreciate this." Because Oyaji would. Sake was good, but the wine was the healthier choice, and while Oyaji prefers sake, he likes the occasional wine and liquor just as much.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Marco asks instead. The blonde smiles, small and sad. "I really hoped you wouldn't have asked…" He responds, but he takes his top hat by the rim and places it on his chest, a sign of respect and courtesy. "My name is Sabo, I've come to greet Ace." He states.

Peace, Acceptance, Love, Salvation.

In a peaceful field of flowers and graves. Two men trade stories of old and new; of memories and good news.

Straw hat Luffy had re-surfaces in Sabaody, the news both Marco and Sabo wanted to tell Ace. The two men tell their tales, admits their love for a freckled boy they once called their friend and brother. But all good things come to an end, they had to go and live on their lives. They exchanged numbers and went their own ways.

That night, Marco lays down in his bed and stares at the ceiling. Recalling the things Sabo had said. His pain was no different from him...

Salvation… it was still an odd word for the grieving_ because it feels as though there is no salvation at all to those who were left behind.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OK! Second to the last chapter coming up next week! XD Then this fic is DONE! XD**

**Sad, I know,,, but I swear it will get better. I just don't think Canon has done it yet... but IT WILL GET BETTER! I'm a writer who ends things in the happiest note! So HOW CAN I LEAVE THIS MAN WITHOUT A HAPPY ENDING?! If I were god, everything would have a happy ending! I CALL JUSTICE FOR A HAPPY ENDING! ESPECIALLY TO THIS LOVING MAN WHO DESERVES THE BEST! XD Well, Enjoy!**


End file.
